The Mental Hybrid
by jaylowtie159
Summary: Phil, an Ex-military Marine, works as a top biological scientist in Mars city, studying the mysterious creatures known as "Xenomorphs." But as the queen breaks out of her cell, along with her beloved children, the whole colony goes to hell, and Phil is all alone... But none of that matters when he is caught, for he finds out something more disturbing to what he becomes...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my second story. Twisted destinies will take a long time to finish, but I'll be making other stories for all to read! So, enjoy this fanfic! Rated M for later... _EXPLICIT_ scenes.**

* * *

This whole cave was dark. That was obvious. Everything was moist and dank. I fucking hated it. Ever since I was given a home transfer to this god forsaken planet, I knew it was going to be the death of me.

I don't know if I'm the last survivor, or if there are others hiding out, but it doesn't matter. What does matter, is that I either run, or I get taken... By _them_...

I'm heavily panting. I'm nearly out of breath. My throat is dry. My legs feel like jelly...

_No_, I thought. _I'm not gonna die. I'm not going to be taken by _THEM_ either. Just keep running... Don't think, Phil... Just don't think..._

But I couldn't NOT think. Over and over played a scene in my head, of me being used as an incubator. If I was caught, then my fate is sealed. If not, then I have a chance to escape this planet and abandon the ruined colony.

There was light, but it was very dim. Even though I had only one eye, I could still coordinate pretty well with my surroundings. I continued to run, and found a sharp turn to the left. Stead fast, I twisted to the left and continued to run like hell.

Almost there! I thought. If I can get to the administrative sector, I can activate the lock-down sequence and reboot the communications antennae with-

_"HIIISSSSSSS!"_ Sounded one of my pursuers. I glanced over my shoulder to see how close they were. To my absolute horror, they were only a few feet away.

With a frightened yell, I ran as fast as I could, barely gaining any sort of distance between me and my pursuers.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I screamed at them. All I got from them was a determined hiss to catch me. I faced forward and continued to sprint.

For every second that I bolted through the cavern, I could feel my energy slowly drain. My panting increased in frequency, and my throat was nearly bone dry.

I gasped when I saw the distant door I was nearing. I glanced behind me once more, and I caught my breath. They were now even closer to me than before. Only this time, I was almost within their reach.

I began to panic. My heart was racing. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins. I could my vision began to blur. Then time seemed to slow... I saw a light... It was rectangular... The... Door!

Within seconds in burst through the door frame and pressed the pressure pad, to close the metal door.

_VVVSSSSTT!_ The door slid to a close, locking them outside, hissing angrily. Immediately, I slumped to the ground, panting like a dog. I was panting so badly that I even coughed out a few drops of blood from my raw throat.

_Water..._ I thought. _I need... Water..._ I could barely move, but I forced myself to drag my body towards the bathroom of the administrative office. Both of my arms shook with exhaustion and weakness.

Minutes upon minutes passed by. Once I got to the open bathroom door, I just laid there, to rest. I waited a while, flexing my fingers and occasionally moving my arm. When my panting lowered to a quickened breathing state, I got up and turned on the water. I bent down to the faucet and mercilessly gulped down the tap water, filling my stomach as much as I could to sate my thirst.

I covered the whole nozzle with my mouth, gulping as much as my dry mouth could hold. I stayed there for what felt like hours, letting the cool, tasteless fluid wet my throat and fill the emptiness I felt within me. I was completely lost into the water. It was so cool... So relaxing... So-_CRASH!_

I literally choked on the water and gasped for air. Instinctively, I spun around in a defensive positioning. But there was nothing. Heart hammering in my chest, I slowly crept to the door, just barely poking my head out. I looked everywhere, eyeing everything in my wake, trying to see what made the noise.

But everything was silent. Deathly silent. I stepped back, reaching for the door so I could close and lock it. I only caught air in my grasp. I turned my gaze and saw that there was no door. It looked as if the door was ripped off its hinges.

I walked out to begin investigating. I first checked the front door. It was closed alright, but behind it was silent. Curious, I looked through the window. But then I saw nothing.

_Did they leave?_ I thought._ Or are they hiding? Waiting for me to come out?_ I was getting more and more concerned. I turned around and ran into the emergency gun cabinet for a weapon. I yanked the locker open, and I let out an excited yelp. There was actually only one gun in there, but it was a shotgun. Standard, but it was better than no weapon at all. I hefted the gun and smiled. It was light. Too light...

I pulled onto the pump, and it turned out that it was empty. I set the shotgun down and looked into the locker for some shells. I rummaged through the munitions bag, but there was nothing. I opened the ammunition box, and my heart sank. In the box was a single magazine for a pistol.

I picked up the magazine and through it at the wall in anger. I began searching the room for any shells. I picked up the 12-gauge and started for the door.

_I need some ammo,_ I thought. _If I want to live, I need some shells._ I continued to walk quickly towards the office across the hall until I heard something. I stopped dead in my tracks, heart pounding like mad. Then there as silence... Cold, dead silence...

I tried to stay still, but it couldn't help but twitch my hand. Literally, as soon as I have done so, a deep hiss sounded on my right. I began to whimper.

_Holy shit_, I thought. _It's one of _THEM_..._ Trembling, I slowly turned my head, begging god to let me be wrong. I didn't even get time to react. It swiped at me with an uppercut motion, knocking the gun out of my hand and tearing my eye-patch off. I screamed. I flew over to my side in attempt to escape the I landed, I spied something under the desk. A box of shotgun shells.

With overwhelming joy, I snatched the ammo and loaded the was only a few, but it was enough. With the 12-gauge in one hand, I scrambled to my feet and faced it, sneering. I aimed the barrel to its head.

I shouted. And with that, I pulled the trigger, blasting half of its elongated head. It didn't even shout or screech. It just slumped to the ground, twitching. The blood sprayed onto the wall began to deteriorate the concrete.

Panting, I turned around and began to walk to the private chambers. That's when I heard it. Dozens and dozens of little pitter patters coming towards me.

_No_, I thought. _No, not now. Oh, god please no..._ I turned back around, expecting to see hundreds of face huggers come at me. Fortunately, it was only another Xenomorph, but that didn't slow down my heart rate. _But if it wasn't the Xenomorph that made those weird sounds, then what were they?_

The Xenomorph stood there, hissing, spitting at me, almost as if it was taunting me. With an evil smile, I pointed the barrel at the xenomorph.

"You think you can fuck with me? HUH!?" I shouted, about to squeeze the trigger. I stopped when it began making little noises. Short, little bursts of growls and hisses. It was making that noise... Almost as if it was...

"Are you fucking laughing at me!?" I exclaimed. "I'm going to wipe that fucking smirk right off you-"

I stopped. And I swear, my heart skipped a couple of beats. Behind the xenomorph were dozens and dozens of face huggers, all crawling at amazing speeds. They all scuttled past the smirking alien and charged at me.

With a yelp, I shot at them, both pumping the shotgun and the trigger simultaneously. They all scattered, all trying not to stay in one group. One jumped, and I took it out. I backed up, and continued to fire at them.

As if my bad luck wasn't enough, I heard my gun click instead of firing. My blood ran cold as I realized that the shotgun was empty. I turned to run. There was just too many of them!

I only ran for a second when I tripped over a book. _FUUUUUUUUUUCK!_ I screamed in my mind. I turned over, trying to get back. I was then plagued face huggers, each desperately trying to cling to my face.

One by one the entered the room, only to jump at me and claw at me. I swatted at them, doing my best to best them. One had its upper claws on my cranium. With one angered, powerful swipe, I smacked it across the room. To my surprise, one successfully jumped to my face and warped it's tail around my neck, chocking me.

I gurgled, gasping for air. In the meantime the face hugger was clawing at my my one good eye, I saw a slit at its center. That very slit opened, and out came a fleshy, tube-like appendage. I knew very well what it was for.

_Oh god!_ I thought._ No! I don't wanna die!_ The appendage bumped my nose, trying to aim for my mouth. I pulled and pulled on it, attempting to rip it off my body. All that did was tighten its tail on my neck. Then got an idea. An idea that may save my life...

A few years back, I owned a snake for a while. It was a birthday present for my son. Once, it got caught around my neck and nearly killed me. In order to pull it off, I had to pull the snake up, not away.

The face hugger was nearing its own success on turning me into an incubator. I attempted to pull it up, and immediately it's tail slightly loosened. In triumph, I began hefting my arms up and pulling it off. I yelped.

_I'm doing it!_ I thought. _I'm going to survive! I'm going to-_ my hand slipped. The face hugger snaked its claws around my head. I felt the appendage go inside me. But it didn't go inside my mouth. No... It went somewhere else. It... _**It stabbed me in my eyeless socket!**_

Immediately I felt immense waves of pain pass on the inside of my head. The face hugger was lopsided, holding onto the appendage pierce my brain to the back of my skull. I felt the appendage curve in my head and stop. The I felt a warm, smooth liquid slowly secrete from the appendage.

My whole body just went limp. The tears in my brain must have paralyzed me. I just laid there, doing nothing. I couldn't even move my eye. Half of my mouth was free, but I couldn't scream. I breathed, but couldn't scream. My head felt hot and my body was ice cold. My heart hammered in my chest.

I twitched my hands, but I couldn't move. I blinked, but I couldn't move my eye. I layer there. Seconds passed. Minutes. Moments later, the same Xenomorph that I saw earlier came into the room. I couldn't see it, but I knew it was there. And to confirm my suspicions, it's eyeless face hovered over mine.

My lips trembled as I struggled to speak: "F-fuck... Y... You..." All it did was snort in my face. Then it reached down and gently picked me up, careful not to touch my face. The whole time this was happening my vision was fading.

I felt extremely nauseous... It felt like I was in water... My body felt like it was vibrating... I felt weak...

My body was getting colder... Everything was getting dark...

The Xenomorph carried me to a cave I didn't recognize. With my one good eye I saw others. Other people who tried to survive and miserably failed. One was screaming in pure agony. I saw that her chest slightly protruded, sounding a few bones snapping in the process. With one, loud screech, a xenomorph infant suddenly burst out of her... Spaying both blood and viscera everywhere in front of her. I felt sick to my stomache. I wanted to throw up, but I actually hadn't eaten anything for about two-in-a-half days.

Within moments, I was propped onto a wall and held there while two other xenomorphs began secreting some strange fluids out if their mouths and rubbing it on me. I already had a good guess as to what it was. The liquid was actually my were weak now, but they would get tougher the dryer they get.

It didn't take long. They covered my arms, legs, even in between my fingers. The only parts they left were my head and chest. Then they left. Just like that. I wanted to move so badly, but I couldn't. My body was getting colder by the minute. The only warmth I felt was in my head.

I felt the Xenomorph embryo grow and slightly squirm inside my head. It felt so disgusting... So vile... but I'm even more surprised at the rate it grew.

It might die since the tube entered the wrong way, I thought. God, I hope it dies. At least I would be taking one more down with me if I die.

I smiled at that. Even if I die, it would die as well. I'm sure of it. I felt myself slipping away, sinking into darkness. Ugh, I felt so weak. So... Tired...

So this is what dying is like, I noted in my mind. I felt extremely tired, as if I worked all my life and never slept...

My breathing slowed... My vision darkened... Everything seemed to swirl around me like food coloring dripped in water...

_So tired..._ I thought. I closed my eye, welcoming death. This is it. I'm going to die... But it's not so bad. I feel... Nice. I actually feel comfortable... My heart was slowing. I barely felt it at all.

My lips twitched, and for the last time, I spoke. "Carol... I love you... Take care of Jimmy... M-my son..." My tongue and lips both felt slack. A single tear formed in my closed eye and slid down my face as I drew my last breath.

It felt as if i stopped breathing, because I couldn't move my chest anymore. seconds passed, minutes went by. Honestly, i couldnt tell the difference. my mind swan in an extremely slow pace... i felt... so... cold... i could feel it coming... everything felt dark... i couldnt even hear anything... _God is the greatest..._ Was my last thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so hopefully this'll be longer than the first chapter with better detail. It took a while, but I finally finished the final draft for this chapter. Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

I awoke with a start. My mind sluggishly swirled with memories and strange but oddly familiar voices… I felt like I was floating in an encased room… A dark encased room… I couldn't see anything… I couldn't breathe…

_I'm dead,_ I thought. _I really am dead._ So this is what death itself feels like. Alone… Cramped… Hopeless… And… Warm? Wait, Warm? I can't feel anything. No wait… Soft… Where ever I am, it's soft… Very… Squishy.

_I'm not supposed to feel,_ I thought._ I'm dead! Dead people don't feel. Unless… I'm alive… I'm… I'm alive! _I don't know how, but I was still alive. But I remembered the face hugger clinging onto my face… Is the face hugger still in my head? I don't feel anything. In fact, I feel pretty good.

_Or maybe I am dead, and I just don't realize it,_ I thought. But I can feel… If I can feel, maybe I can move as well. But I doubt that I could move, given the fact that the face hugger pierced my brain. But… What about my good eye? The face hugger was lopsided on my face, so I was still able to see. Why can't I open my eye? Is it paralyzed as well as my legs?

I tried moving. All I did was tremble and squirm, which instantly made me tired. Before trying again, I realized that I wasn't breathing. Instantly I felt woozy, wanting to gulp down air. I began to panic. Without warning, I immediately began to struggle, which was hard against the squishy restraints I had. With effort, I wriggled my body, attempting to swim. I tried to move my arms. I couldn't feel them…

I started to feel light headed. I forgot about my arms, focusing on escaping this unknown room. My arms are probably paralyzed anyway. What was more important right now is me getting air into my lungs. I tried wriggling my body, trying to crawl or swim in this strange room I was in. Surprisingly, I bumped into a wall within seconds. I wiggled my head and tried to find a door, but this wall seemed to curve upwards. I then moved up, but the wall seemed to go on.

_Fuck_, I thought. _I'm really running out of oxygen._ Breathing in here was very weird. It was as if I was breathing in water… But I didn't care. I just wanted out. I stretched my body, and found that I was trapped in a cramped space. In fact, I think I'm stuck inside a giant metal bubble of some kind!

Ice, cold fear touched my heart. _IM GOING TO SUFFICATE_! Was what my panicked thinking process was. I was panicking even more. Began to struggle in the little space I had. I desperately tried to find an exit, hoping to escape this night mare. Then I felt something… Yes… A hole! I dove into the hole, but it was too small for me. I couldn't see, but I felt it on my head. I backed up a little, and dove straight into the hole. There was a loud crack, but the hole was still too small. I dove into it even harder, and I passed through it in ease.

This time, I was in a tunnel. A soft tunnel. The walls gave way easily as I pushed my head against them, but were rubbery. I also felt something hard under me. It felt like a dully-barbed pole. But I still didn't care. I needed to breathe! My lungs felt as if there was nothing but water in them. They began to burn, as well as my body as I rushed myself through the tunnel. I wanted so badly to escape this fucking nightmare.

With some effort, I exited the rubbery tunnel and entered a larger, but cramped cavity. It felt as if this room was filled wet, squishy pillows. It was difficult to navigate through them, especially if they were just getting in my way. I tried lifting my head, but stopped when I felt a ridged ceiling with a perfectly aligned pattern, like stripes. The ceiling felt… Strange. The material was unknown to me. But I didn't dwell on it. I was still suffocating.

My movement now became sluggish, and it felt like the inside of my head was getting darker… I felt weaker than before… I moved around, but I still couldn't find an exit. I then began to viciously squirm around in the room, in a desperate attempt to find an exit.

_I need a fucking door!_ I shouted in my head. _Any fucking door!_ I started to feel tired again. My movements decreased dramatically… I felt my heart slow down… I thruster my head up one more time. My head bumped into the rigid ceiling and it emanated a crack so loud that I felt it. Then realization struck me. The only way out was to break out. I could make hole in the ceiling and escape.

I forgot about my need for air and focused on the ceiling in the darkness. I lowered my head, and shot up, hitting the ceiling. Again, there was a loud crack, but it was loose this time. Muck more loose.

I lowered my head, shot up, and hit the ceiling. Lowered my head, shot up, and badly damaged whatever was in my way. Then I went as low as I possibly could, and with all of my remaining strength, I head butted the ceiling once more. There was one, horrifying snap, and I went straight through the cage-like room. There was a covering over it too, like wet paper.

_FREE!_ I shouted in my head. And with that, I fell on the floor with a wet _PLOP!_ It was painful, but I didn't care. Instinctively, I emptied my lungs and drew in air. What came out of my mouth was unknown to me. Whatever it was, some was still in my lungs, which made it both painful and difficult to breathe.

I sputtered and coughed. Every time I spat out the liquid, I breathed in, letting the cool air refresh my body. The feeling was… Delicious. It was as if this was the first time I've ever breathed…

Within moments, my breathing became normal. Relief spread through my body as I took each breath. The cool air soothed my entire being, relaxing both my mind and body. The whole time this happened, my vision was acting weird. Though it was clearing up a bit, everything was very blurry, and the blinding light didn't help at all.

Then the noise… It was as if someone was holing cups to cover my ears. I tried to twist my head. I couldn't. Instead, I only rolled my body over. Something was wrong. I know it. I don't know what was wrong, but I know. I just do.

_Did they cut off my limbs? _I wondered. The very thought of the xenomorphs ripping off my limbs made me feel light headed. But… They couldn't have mutilated my body. I would have died from blood loss, and I strongly doubt that a xenomorph would have any medical experience to stop any sort of bleeding.

_Where am I?_ I thought. _If I'm not on the wall, then I must be- _My whole body instantly twitched. I felt something come towards me. My vision began to clear a bit, and colors became more apparent, as well as shapes and sizes. Fear gripped my heart heart as I spied a pair of black, clawed feet come at me. Since I was so low to the ground, I couldn't see the body of the xenomorph, but I recognize those feet anywhere.

I felt a clawed hand close around body and slowly lift me up. I flipped and threw my body in the xenomorph's grasp, struggling for my life. I screamed, only it wasn't a scream. It sounded more like a loud squeak. My throat felt hoarse. I screamed again, only to sound like a desperate screech.

Within a few moments, I was face level with the xenomorph. But something was off, extremely off. The size of the xenomorph… It was…

_HOLY SHIT! _I screamed in my head. What I saw in front of me was the queen… The queen that made all of the eggs in the first place… The very queen that killed more than three quarters of the whole fucking colony. That queen… And here I am, in front of her. Face to face with the killer who was responsible for the deaths of thousands of people.

I quivered in her grasp, forced to imagine what she might do to me. I tried to struggle more, but her hold onto me was too strong. My vision blurred again, and I felt weaker now. I stopped moving, once again accepting death.

She leaned forward, moving her seemingly eyeless face towards mine. I moved my head back as far as I could… Her face got closer… And she… Nuzzled me?

Confusion clouded my mind as she then cooed and began walking. _What the fuck is going on? _I thought. Then she started to move along the wall. _Where is she taking me?_ I couldn't see where she was taking me. All I could see was the caves we were passing through. All the stalagmites hung from the ceiling, all looking too dangerous to be under.

There was a sharp turn and we faced a wall. But The xenomorph kept going, as if the wall wasn't there. At first, I thought the queen was going to run into the wall, but to my surprise, she didn't bump into the wall. In fact, it was the opposite. She literally ran UP the wall! As if she's been doing this for years, she expertly scaled the wall, navigating herself to a hole almost invisible to the naked eye.

_So that's how your kind got to places so fast!_ I thought. _Smart bastards…_ She fit into the hole without a single problem and crawled through a network of more tunnels. Unlike the tunnels we were in, these tunnels were more narrow, and a tighter fit too. But we both fit in perfectly, like a key in a keyhole.

I kept silent the whole way. I didn't even move. I already knew it was the end for me, reguardless of what was going to happen. So I just let myself go. Just like that.

The large xenomorph took another right and jumped off a nearly invisable edge. I heard noises… Strange, wet noises. I could barely see at all, save for the blurry colors and nearly unrecognizable shapes. It sounded as if some one was handling meat it their bare hands. Mixed in with those noises were the sound of slight squeaks and horrible, blood curling slithering.

_No…_ I thought. _She… She brought me into the hives interior..._ I felt cold. Eternally cold. Once again, fear took me in. I shivered and trembled… I had just freed myself… And I was caught again…

She brought me closer to the noises. This time, I saw colors. One, large red mass with smaller, slightly dark beige shapes crawl on the red mass. I didn't understand at all. What was she going to do with me? Why did she take me to this particular cave?

Then she dropped me. She dropped me and it felt as if I had just jumped off a cliff. But the fall had a quick end. As soon as I hit the end, there was a loud _PLOP!_ and I saw nothing but creamy red. I had landed on a couschin of some kind, but it felt wet and a bit warm. I squirmed, unsure of what to do.

_Oh god,_ I thought as I felt something slide right up against me. I shivered in cold disgust as I felt another. _Where the fuck am I?_

I took in a few sharp breaths, but as I did, I felt… Different. It was so strange. I felt… New. Better, for lack of a better word. It was weird. VERY weird. I didn't like it.

I squirmed and squirmed, getting nothing but a response from something slithering against and past me. I seemed to only get closer to the source of the slithering sounds instead of away. But I didn't want to get closer, I wanted to leave. I just wanted to get out of this damn cave and escape. That was all I wanted.

Over time, my vision began to clear up, assisting me with recognizing what was in front of me. Nothing was really blurry now, so I thing I could see most things. But as I focused what was in front of me, I stopped moving immediately.

_What in the…_ I began in my head. My blood ran cold as I saw what was in front of me. Right in front of me… _Was a newly born xenomorph covered in blood!_ I tried to scream, but all I managed was a pathetic squeak. It was slithering right towards me at an unrecognizable speed.

I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. It was so fucking big! Even for a larvae! No, especially for a larvae! Fear gripped me like a starved shark in a feeding frenzy. My heart began to race. I couldn't think… I couldn't-

It slithered right past me, letting it's side rub against mine, lightly pushing me to the side. It didn't even make a sound. It just… Left. I was confused. Before I could move, another came from my left, completely ignoring me.

_What the fuck is going on?_ I thought for the umpteenth time as I saw them begin to gnaw on the sticky couschin, taking a small chunk of it and swallowing it whole. Then something went off in my mind… I got this strange feeling… Like I hadn't eaten in days.

Slowly I felt the hunger climb up. The trigger was from me seeing these xenomorphs eat the couschin… _No. No. No no no no…_ I looked down (or at least I tried) and studied the soft ground. But it wasn't a couschin at all… It was caked in warm and sticky blood. I felt sick to the very core of my stomache. But what was worse was the fact that what I've been on wasn't a couschin… _It was torn up flesh_.

I shivered, both mentally and physically. These newborn xenomorphs were eating raw, bloody flesh. I wanted to throw up. But I couldn't. I hadn't eaten anything.

_I want to get out…_ I thought._ Oh god please get me out…_ Then I felt something within the depths of my mind. It was… Irritation. But… I wasn't irritated. It felt kind of… Foreign. Unrecognizable. But I couldn't ponder on it at all because I heard an angry hiss from above.

Once again I felt the xenomorphs clawed hand grab me. She held me to her face and let out a confused hiss. I began to squirm, trying so hard to get out of her strong grip. But to no avail. Then I felt something… In my head…

I stopped, completely tousled. It was like an ice cold brush rubbed itself against my head. I shivered once again, feeling tortured. Then the feeling left, and the xenomorph bent down onto all fours, pressing the front of her face onto the unknown carcass. I couldn't see what she was doing. All I heard was all the xenomorph larvae slithering around, masked by the wet squelches I witnessed from the xenomorph that was holding me.

I wanted to cry. But there was no use. There was no point. I'm stuck here…

The alien that held me had now stood back up in her usual, normal position. Only this time, she had a sliver of flesh in her maw, in which she was now pulling it out with one of her secondary clawed hands. She then slightly brandished it in front of my face, expecting me to take it. I moved away. The disgusting meat nearly rubbed onto me, dripping sticky blood everywhere.

My captor growled at me, and brandished it again. And again. And again. I struggled against her grasp, trying to escape. Before I could move any further, she shoved it in my mouth.

I gagged. Blood spurted out my mouth. Blood that didn't belong to me… It was warm… Soft… Wet… I hated it. I wanted to cry out so badly I tried twisting my head, but couldn't. I tried spitting out the flesh… But…

_It's so sweet…_ I thought. Now I felt it… It was… Warm… Soft… I didn't even bother to chew. I swallowed it whole, letting it slide through my throat and fill my empty bellie by a fraction. I heard a satisfied grunt as I was dropped down to the same spot I was in before.

She then took off, leaving me alone with the larvae. _I'm alone… No one is going to save me…_ I thought. _And… I'm HUNGRY AS FUCK! _I began to tremble with starvation. I felt like an African child before the gold-crop revolution.

I pressed my face down onto the soft, warm flesh. My head felt light… My mind so foggy… I opened my mouth… I cupped a little nibble in my mouth… I ripped it off… And swallowed… I took another nibble. I swallowed again. I took a third, only this time a chunk. I swallowed that whole too.

With every bite, I felt more animal-like, doing my best to take in more and more while ignoring everything else all-in-all. But my god, this felt amazing. I couldn't really taste anything, save for the metallic-sweetness that was slightly present. But it felt warm, soft, and tender. This, was fresh. I literally shivered in delight instead of fear. In all of honesty, it reminded me of beef. Or a rare steak, at that.

I continued to eat. I didn't stop for shit, even though there were xenomorph larvae both slipping and sliding past me. I ate, and time passed by. I don't know how long, but I felt tingly. My whole body felt tight… Cramped…

I stopped eating. I was full and exhausted. I felt… Fat. Fat and happy. And I liked it. And with that, I tried to just fall asleep, even though I was on raw flesh. I just didn't care.

All of the sudden, my head began to feel lighter. My thoughts were just all over the place. I couldn't really describe it, but I felt somewhat like a radio. I don't know how, I just do. Within seconds I was picked up by the queen and was carried elsewhere. This time I didn't fight. I felt calm and sleepy. Like a tired baby.

My vision got blurry again. I could barely see now. I could barely make out the shapes and colors. All I knew was that the queen was bringing me to a wall of some sorts. It looked looked rigid at the top, and there appeared to be a large cavity on the bottom.

She set me in the cavity in a little puddle of mysterious fluids, and then started to seal me in with this thick liquid that she spurted from her mouth. It took a few minutes, but in no time at all, there was a wall that I guessed had the color of Amber.

I couldn't tell if she was still there, or if she left. All I knew was that I was alone in this strange, new place I was placed here. I couldn't tell exactly why I was put here in the first place, but nor did I care. This little puddle was surprisingly comfortable, and smelled sweet. It felt warm, and slightly thick, like heated honey.

I stretched out my body, not giving a signal care in the world. But then I heard voices… In my head. It sounded like hissing at first, but I could vaguely make out what the voices were saying:

_Huuuuuuuussssshhhhhhhh…_ They whispered. _Sleeeeeeeeep... Sleeeeeeeeep my child…_ _Reeeeeeeessssssssssst…_

I felt ingly again. It was soothing. The voices sounded so… Peaceful. So nice and kind…

_Sleeeeeeeeeep my love… Sleeeeeeeep…_

I felt extremely tired. I wanted nothing other than to sleep. I began to daze, every sound becoming muffled and blurry vision seemingly turning transparent.

I adjusted my head, letting the voices soothe me to sleep. The tingling feeling didn't go away. As a matter of fact, the tingling had become more apparent and obvious. But it wasn't necessarily a bad feeling. No, it was sort of soothing as well.

I curled up, and lay still, letting the complete and utter darkness overcome my mind.

_Sleeeeeeeeep…_ Was the last thing I heard.


End file.
